


The Winning Kiss

by basedongalra



Series: Galra Affection Appreciation [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/pseuds/basedongalra
Summary: tumblr:basedongalratwitter:galradataI honestly enjoy the idea of Sendak and Haxus becoming pals with the Paladins and forming an alliance. They can get into a lot of shit together.





	The Winning Kiss

Lance was resting on the couch in the living room. His arms were lazily thrown over the top, his head flopped back against the cushions. He occasionally looked over at Sendak, one of the new Galra the Paladins had recently come into contact with.

He scanned Sendak suspiciously, a hand coming to rub his chin in thought as he eyed Sendak’s Galra-tech prosthetic arm. It was similar to Shiro's, but with a much different design. It was larger for one. Oversized compared to his regular arm. The style was different too. Bulky, whereas shiro’s remained sleek and perfectly sized with his organic arm. Lance personally prefered the silver color, over Sendak’s black and red that complimented his Commander’s armor. 

Dramatically pushing himself off the couch, he walked around Pidge and Haxus. They, along with Hunk, were sitting on the floor, enjoying a round of whatever new game they got their hands on from that Earth store down at the space mall. Lance gave them a quick nod of acknowledgement and made a beeline straight for Sendak. A sly smirk snuck on his face the closer he got to him.

Lance seemed enthralled on Sendak, not stopping until he was standing right next to him, nudging his side.

“I bet without that tech arm of yours, Shiro could kick your ass at arm wrestling,” Lance snarkily remarked, poking at Sendak’s prosthetic.

One of Sendak’s ear twitched in interest as he watched the Blue Paladin. A soft scoff left him as he turned himself away, arms crossing over his chest. “I wouldn’t doubt myself in a game as simple as arm wrestling. Even without my attachment, I can surely win with ease.”

“Oh come on! You barely use anything else! There’s no way you’ll win.” Lance whined, head snapping over towards everyone else who was focused on their own activities. “Everyone agrees with me right?”

Keith just barely looked up from his knife, which he was cleaning, giving a silent shrug.

Hunk was rooting for Pidge to win the game they were playing. Both paladins seemed too focused on their game to answer.

Haxus glanced over to Lance, snickering in disagreement. “Sendak doesn’t lose,” he simply stated, before turning back towards the game.

The comment had Sendak smirking as he looked down at Lance, brow arching as he waited for him to say more. But Lance didn’t bother to look as he made his way to Shiro, sitting down beside him.

“Hey, Shiro!” Lance interrupted Shiro’s reading by putting his hand over the page with a grin. “Why don’t you help prove these Galra wrong? Beat Sendak with only your non-prosthetic arms, hmm?”

“I wouldn’t mind a competition, Shiro,” Sendak butted in. He smirked as he made his way to stand by the two. “It’ll be something to pass the time. Surely better than the book you’re reading.”

Shiro looked back and forth between Sendak and Lance. The latter had big begging eyes. Barely a moment passed before Shiro sighed in defeat, and Lance silently did a victory pose. “Well.. .alright, but just because I want to wipe that grin off your face,” Shiro teased over at Sendak as he stood up.

Sendak and Shiro sat at opposite sides of the low table to get ready. Lance was cheering from behind as he hastily followed suit. His excitement was clear in his voice as he called everyone over to witness the match.

“For a contest like this, shouldn’t there be a prize?” Pidge asked.

“I have a batch of cookies in the oven... but that would be a little unfair to give them to just one person,” Hunk threw in with a pout.

“I know!” Lance laughed out. He grabbed Keith by his jacket sleeve and dragged him kicking to where Shiro sat. He did the same with Haxus for Sendak.

“The winner will get a kiss!”

Keith’s eyes widen as he stared at Lance, dumbfounded. It took less than a second for him to immediately growl and cross his arms in indignation. “No! Lance, you’re not making me a prize!”

Lance blinked, looking between the four around the table. Mouth becoming a small ‘o’ before laughing nervously and shaking his head. “What I mean, _Keith_ ,” he put emphasis on his name. “Is that if Shiro wins, he can get a kiss from you. But if Sendak wins, he’ll get a kiss from Haxus.”

Haxus perked up at his name, having taken a lean against Sendak’s back, resting his head in his palm while his elbow remained on Sendak’s shoulder when leaning forward. “I can’t disagree to a kiss, it’ll be a welcomed excuse.” he purred excitedly, glancing to Sendak with a pleased smirk.

“...Just Shiro?” Keith muttered, glancing over to the team leader who was sheepishly smiling. Sighing, Keith nodded in agreement. “Fine, but only if it’s just for Shiro.”

Lance hummed and looked between the contestants, Shiro and Sendak already in position to beat the other. “Alright then! On the count of three! One - two - three!”

With grunts from both Shiro and Sendak, the arm wrestling match began. The two were evenly matched and showed no sign of losing to the other.

The Paladins couldn’t help but start to cheer for Shiro. Everyone was eager to see who would win this match. Out of everyone, Lance seemed the most into it. He had busted out a notepad and kept tabs on who was winning whenever the hands would slightly move to either side.

“Come on, Shiro! I expected a challenge from you,” Sendak grumbled, through his arm wavered against Shiro's, struggling to take over.

“I would be focusing if I was you, Sendak. One slip up, and it’s my win.” he muttered back, but he had a playful tone; enjoying himself.

It had been a few doboshes and they seemed more equal than ever! Hunk and Pidge had excused themselves to go back the game system, and Keith watched from his lean position on a nearby wall. Lance was hastily pacing around the two, still as entranced as ever. He was mumbling to himself before suddenly he stopped in his tracks. He had noticed Haxus before, who seemed heavily focused on Sendak, happily giving him words of confidence here and there. But now he had an idea.

Grinning, Lance slowly tip-toed over to stand beside Sendak. He innocently whistled as he watched for a few ticks. When it seemed like he was in the clear, Lance reached out to tap Sendak’s right shoulder before sliding to the left next to Haxus.

Sendak seemed unphased at first, his ears flicking around to track any noises, but Lance only did it again. And again, and again.

“Alright! What do you need from me that warrants poking me?!” Sendak sneered, glancing over his right shoulder to only see no one.

The opportunity Shiro saw and seized was over swiftly. He had quickly overpowered Sendak and slammed down his hand. Looking over at his defeated arm, Sendak stared in shock. “That was unfair!”

Lance laughed out as patted Sendak's shoulder, grinning at him. “Human rules! If you get distracted by any means, it still counts. And clearly, you lost.”

Shiro chuckled lightly and shrugged when Sendak looked over at him in disbelief. “I’m sure we can do a rematch later, without any intrusion.”

Seeming satisfied with that, Sendak nodded and stood up, leaving with Haxus in tow, grumbling to himself about how unfair the Paladins’ version of arm wrestling was.

Shiro scooted his chair out before standing, rubbing his wrist a little to help the strain. “Really, Lance?” Shiro chuckled. “Tapping his shoulder until he looked around?”

Lance only stuck out his tongue as he rubbed his neck, not meeting Shiro’s gaze. Keith ended up taking the attention when he cleared his throat.

He stood beside Shiro, looking up at him curiously. Lance gasped before smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. “Oh, yeah! Your prize! Enjoy a kiss from Keith.” Waving at the two, he rushes off to join Team Punk at the game system.

Keith sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, slightly pouting. Shiro laughed and patted keith’s shoulder, smiling down at him. “Well? Did I do good enough to get a kiss?”

With the slightest dust of pink on his lips, Keith peeked up before smiling. He seemed to be waiting for Shiro to lean down. With one hand gently grazing over Shiro’s cheek, his lips just barely kissed the other.

His smile only grew as he chuckled. “You’ll get a better kiss at the rematch,” Keith teased, turning away to head back to his room.

Shiro watched him disappear with a fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [basedongalra](https://basedongalra.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [galradata](https://twitter.com/galradata)
> 
> _I honestly enjoy the idea of Sendak and Haxus becoming pals with the Paladins and forming an alliance. They can get into a lot of shit together._


End file.
